


Moonlit Date

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, M/M, Werewolf Courting, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: Stiles hadn’t paid too much attention to the date that morning when he finally worked up the courage to ask Derek out to lunch. He had been too shocked at Derek’s soft smile and nod to pay much attention to anything else, to be honest.  But now, standing in front of his calendar, he noticed the date. Or, well, more importantly, he noticed what tonight was. The full moon.





	Moonlit Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> Dee asked me for a kissing prompt, which was "In the moonlight + First Date " in the kissing prompt thing I reblogged on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy some fluffy, sappy boys on their first date!

Stiles hadn’t paid too much attention to the date that morning when he finally worked up the courage to ask Derek out to lunch. He had been too shocked at Derek’s soft smile and nod to pay much attention to anything else, to be honest.  But now, standing in front of his calendar, he noticed the date. Or, well, more importantly, he noticed what tonight was. The full moon.

Stiles drummed his fingers against the counter as he stared at the calendar. Finally, he dug his phone out of his back pocket and pulled up Derek’s name.

>> _Hey, so, I know we agreed on lunch. And if you prefer lunch, that’s great, but I was wondering if we could do dinner instead?_

Stiles paced around the kitchen as he waited for Derek to respond. He was just debating on calling him when his phone dinged in his hand.

<< _Dinner is good._

>> _Sweet! I’ll pick you up at 8_

<< _Isn’t that a little late for dinner?_

>> _Trust me, you’re gonna like it. Don’t dress fancy or anything_

<< _Fine._

Stiles glanced at the clock on the wall, then rushed up the stairs to take a shower. He had ten hours to make sure everything was perfect.

\---

Stiles stopped the Jeep outside of Derek’s house and watched as Derek stood up from his front step and walked towards him. He quickly got out of the Jeep and rounded it to open the door for Derek, then blushed when Derek lifted an eyebrow. He shrugged, and Derek smiled softly as he got into the Jeep.

When Stiles got back into the driver’s seat, Derek inhaled deeply through his nose, then looked over at Stiles.

“Don’t ask. It’s a surprise,” Stiles said as he started driving. Derek hummed and leaned back in the seat, and Stiles had a hard time keeping his eyes off of how soft and happy Derek looked.

They drove in a comfortable silence until Stiles pulled off near the preserve.

“I thought we were going out for dinner?” Derek asked as he looked over at Stiles.

“We are,” Stiles said with a smile. His smile grew at Derek’s confusion. He parked the Jeep and Derek looked around as Stiles got out to open his door. He willed back his blush as Derek got out.

“Do you trust me?” Stiles asked after closing Derek’s door.

“With my everything,” Derek said quietly, and Stiles’ heart thudded hard in his chest at the implication.

“Okay,” Stiles started, then cleared his throat after his voice came out rough. “Close your eyes, and try not to use too much of your wolfy senses.”

Derek snorted quietly before closing his eyes. Stiles waved his hand in front of Derek’s face, then yelped when Derek snapped his teeth in the air towards his hand.  

“Asshole,” Stiles said with a smile, and Derek laughed softly.

Stiles got into the back of the Jeep and pulled out a basket, a blanket, and a cooler. He juggled things around before he finally managed to get them all in one hand, then he reached for Derek’s hand. He gave a soft tug and Derek started walking towards Stiles. His hand was warm in Stiles’, and he couldn’t help giving it a soft squeeze. Derek squeezed back and Stiles’ heart tumbled again in his chest.

He carefully led Derek through the trees to a small clearing not far off the path.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Stiles said as he stopped and let go of Derek’s hand. Derek dropped his hand to his side and stood still as Stiles sat the cooler and basket on the ground then unfolded the blanket to spread it out. Next, he opened the basket and pulled out some plates, silverware, cups, a container of warm fried chicken and some steamed corn on the cob. Finally, he opened the cooler and pulled out some fresh strawberries and two thermoses of lemonade.

“Okay, you can open your eyes,” Stiles said, and he watched as Derek looked around them before he landed on the set up on the blanket. His eyes widened and a smile filled his face. Stiles vowed then and there to always bring this kind of smile to Derek.

“I figured you’d like to eat outside under the full moon,” Stiles said as he ushered Derek to the blanket. Derek’s smile turned soft as he sat down then looked up above him. The moon was bright and full and on perfect display in the clearing. His eyes closed and Stiles’ fingers itched to reach out and touch his face, to see if it felt as soft as how he looked at that moment. Derek’s eyes opened and they were shining blue before he shook his head. When he looked back at Stiles they were back to his normal color.

Stiles plated Derek’s food and handed it to him before making his own plate, then they sat on the blanket and chatted about their day. Derek looked relaxed as he sat on the blanket, but Stiles could still see him glance up at the moon every so often. Or see his hands twitch next to his plate. At one point a squirrel made its way out to the clearing, and Stiles saw Derek twitch, as if he wanted to get up and give chase, before taking a deep breath and relaxing again.

So,” Stiles began when Derek glanced up at the moon for the third time in as many minutes, “I didn’t just bring you out here for dinner.”  Derek turned his head to stare at Stiles, and Stiles smiled. “I know you want to run. Go, have fun, do your wolfy business.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Derek said as he grabbed his thermos of lemonade and took a big drink.

“Dude, you have been antsy since we sat down. It’s cool, I promise. I planned for this. Go. Have fun. Chase a squirrel, or your tail. I won’t judge.” Derek glared at Stiles, but it was totally ruined by the way his lips twitched. Derek glanced up at the moon again and Stiles nudged him with his toe.

Finally, Derek took in a deep breath, let it out with a smile, and stood up and walked into the trees. Stiles could hear some rustling, then Derek, as huge, black wolf, bounded out into the clearing. Stiles laughed and shoved at Derek as he got up in Stiles’ face and started licking all over.

“Gross, go slobber all over some poor woodland creature,” Stiles said in between laughter. Derek’s tail wagged as he gave Stiles one more lick across his cheek, then he yipped and bounded off into the trees.

Derek spent the next hour racing in and out of the clearing. Each time he came out from the trees, he’d race over to Stiles and either lick his face or drop something at his feet. Stiles was developing quite the impressive collection of flowers, branches and, one memorable moment, a live mouse. Luckily the mouse was unharmed, and when Derek raced back into the trees Stiles let the mouse go and watched as it scampered away in the grass.

Finally, Derek emerged from the trees in his human form and walked over to the blanket. He plopped himself down in front of Stiles and his collection of gifts. He looked into Stiles’ eyes, and Stiles felt the air around them getting warm and thick. He swallowed hard as Derek just continued to stare.

“Thank you,” Derek finally said. He reached up and ran a finger across Stiles’ cheek before cupping the side of his face. Stiles leaned into his hand and his eyes fluttered shut.

“You’re welcome,” Stiles said. Derek’s thumb traced across Stiles’ cheek, and he opened his eyes to see Derek staring at his mouth. Stiles bit his lip and Derek’s eyes whipped up to meet his.

“You can. I mean, if you want,” Stiles said, and Derek gave a soft smile before leaning in and pressing his lips gently against his. Stiles brought his hands up and ran them through Derek’s hair and he sighed into the kiss. Derek slowly pulled away, then glanced down. Stiles pulled his hands back and before he could say anything Derek brought up a flower from the collection and offered it to Stiles. He took it with a smile, and Derek smiled back before leaning in for another short, but sweet kiss.


End file.
